


Thoughts from the Cyclops

by Armoured_Swampert



Category: More than Meets the Eye - Fandom, The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Gen, questioning gender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 19:26:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2633459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Armoured_Swampert/pseuds/Armoured_Swampert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short piece. Whirl thinks on things as he storms through the LL.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thoughts from the Cyclops

Nine times out of ten you could hear Whirl coming. If it wasn’t a frenzied cry to battle or drunken roaring, it was the constant sst-sst scissoring of his digitigrade legs. Running, with his claws in and his head out, he could be a reserve Dinobot.

    On this particular occasion, some Decepticon raiders with faulty receivers had latched a remora ship on the oil reservoir and were attempting to capture the ship. Whirl stomped through the corridors towards the reservoir. The poppet valves on the bridge had only deemed to send in a small squad lead by Ultra Magnus to deal with them. Whirl hadn’t been invited.

   He had to press himself against the wall to avoid Nightbeat and Nautica, who were attempting to run from the carnage and diffuse some kind of bomb at the same time, panicked expressions on their faces. Nautica took a moment to glance back at their obstacle.

    “Sorry, Whirl!” she shouted, “Just having a bit of bother!” She turned back to the boxy explosive. Whirl watched her go for a moment before taking up a run again.

   Now there was a thought. _She_. Whirl could count the amount of people he liked on his pincers, but he had a soft spot for Arcee and the newly-arrived Camians. He emphasised with them. Arcee had had some scrap done to her, which Whirl understood perfectly. They were all badasses as well, for the most part (Nautica at least made an effort). In fact, with their lovely shoulder kibble, love of edged weapons and moulded upper legs, they almost looked like him. Now that he thought about it, he wouldn’t mind too much being called “she” sometimes. As he began to rip the blast door apart and prepared to join the fray she made a mental note to tell Brainstorm, Rung, Trailcutter and Cyclonus.

    A Decepticon flew past her and slammed into the wall as she entered. The arm-mounted skis and treaded legs notified Whirl that this was Slayride. She reached down and grabbed his gun from his still body.

   “Thanks for the gun. I like your name, big fan.” She spoke conversationally, as if complimenting a waiter on their standard of service. She checked the charge on the chunky firearm, and started firing.


End file.
